


Until the sun sets

by kissed



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually.. everything follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the sun sets

until the sun sets  
yoochun/jaejoong  
summary: eventually.. everything follows.

 

 

  
One.

Where the lights are dimmed and the soft smell of opened champagne and Bvlgari Aqua that Jaejoong wears too much fills the premise of the room, forgotten articles of clothing littering the bedroom floor with nothing but love covering their bodies. Yoochun promises to fall out of love in the morning and Jaejoong nods his head as Yoochun tries to recite it like mantra.

The next day Yoochun calls him up and tells him maybe forcing a feeling out from him is a bad idea and that loving Jaejoong can be quite the ride of his life. Jaejoong doesn't make sound, only told him to stay where he is and before he could hang up the phone a clear crisp sound of a gunshot rings. Jaejoong barely has time to find out where Yoochun is, if he's okay, if he's even alive.

Two.

The funeral was quick and hidden and only few close friends and some relatives that seemed to pop out of nowhere, ready to get their dirty hands on Yoochun’s life savings. Jaejoong gets a visit from the Yoochun's lawyer - _Mr. Park would like you to have this,_ then he hands out the handwritten will and leaves - Jaejoong gets whatever Yoochun had left him – Yoochun leaves him _everything_.

He donates the money to charity and some furniture that he knows he didn't need. Like those expensive coffee makers, Yoochun’s old Camera collection, Yoochun’s sock collection and some of Yoochun’s sofa's that were quite a lot for one house. But Jaejoong kept the house, the cars and one thing that Jaejoong knew that Yoochun would come back from the dead to kill him for if he sold it or gave it away.

He keeps it in the living room, where the sunlight highlights its perfect features. It shines brighter and invites you to touch it, make love to it and Jaejoong does with his slender fingers. Jaejoong drums a little melody whenever he misses Yoochun. The notes, he had left. _Think of me when you play her, make music for me whenever you miss me, make love to her with your talented fingers and remember the feeling I used to give to you when I was alive – remember my love._

Jaejoong tears up as he remembers Yoochun's fingers covering his whenever they would sit at this piano bench, he's gotten skinnier. He doesn't care, he doesn't eat, he's not hungry but he needs to, but he's not hungry. _You need to eat, Jae._ "I know, but I’m not hungry," Jaejoong whispers to the piano and he plays, until his fingers cramps. He settles for lying in Yoochun’s bed, wearing Yoochun’s old t-shirts with his smell on it and he rolls around the bed, the phone rings and he ignores it, he doesn't have to deal with anything yet. He’s got a "grieving" leave and he's not afraid to use it. Then the call gets louder, turns out it is the front door and he opens it to reveal one of those pesky real estate agents coaxing him to sell the house convincing him it's far too big for one person to live and he tells them to fuck off because they don't need to tell him what to do.

It becomes like this for about a year, waking up to the sound of birds and Harang beside him, drinking warm glasses of water, playing piano until his fingers cramp. Until he finally decides to let go.

The next morning, people are crowding outside his home, the ambulance and police sirens ringing out in everyone's ears. The house servants of Yoochun that now work for Jaejoong were half-shocked and half-unsurprised of Jaejoong sudden death. It’s inevitable, they knew it would happen sooner or later, nevertheless, they should have prepared for it.

Jaejoong is found in his bed, eyes closed and hands over his tummy neatly. He looks like he’s sleeping, so peaceful and face with a subtle smile, wearing his best suit, he's breathtaking if anything. Jaejoong leaves a note on the side, a yellow post-it.

_Death is inevitable, love is forever._

 

 

♥  [masterlist](http://the-babysky.livejournal.com/16753.html) | [tumblr](http://jaechunn.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/standbyyoo)  



End file.
